


The Clap

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, make loud noises and they will stop snoring, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Poe's snoring is keeping Rey awake.Trying a loud noise to wake him up back fires.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The Clap

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I gave myself based on real life events:
> 
> My husband was snoring. albeit adorable, I couldn't take it so I tried a really loud clap. Needless to say, it didn't work. lol!

Frustration is tightening her throat. One breath of snoring is adorable, two is tolerable, three is….border line pulling-fist-fulls-of-hair-out-annoying.

Rey tries shifting her weight. Jostling the bed will jostle Poe, ergo, he should slightly wake up and then resume sleep without his lungs thundering, and rattling. Now that’s a plan!

No luck. He snores louder.

Sighing audibly, she pounds the bed with her fist. He coughs once. Then silence. 

_Thank you sweet baby Jesus._

His snoring resumes.

_Gah!_

Rey swipes her face with her hands. _God forgive me for what I am about to do._

She claps once. It’s one of those cup-your-hands-to-make-it-louder claps. It’s glorious and resounding. Sharp and clear. Reverberating on the walls of the small bedroom.

Poe startles. Slightly raising his head. He’s awake now. “Heeey” He feigns anger sleepily, turning to face Rey. He pulls her close. “That wasn’t very nice, dear.” He kisses her neck.

“Neither was your snoring.” She says primly.

He holds her tenderly in silence. One minute later, he’s snoring again.

**Author's Note:**

> We had a good laugh about this, I hope you do to! <3


End file.
